1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a sticking-positioned firework light, and especially to a firework light made from a plurality of lamp strings of low cost and with a viewing effect of a firework after positioning by sticking as if the firework were ignited to explode, it is suitable especially for packing up in a small package.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Earlier decorative lamps mostly have a lot of light beads on a single conductor, by electric connection of the conductor, the light beads illuminate or flash to obtain a decoration effect, the decoration effect of such conventional lamp strings is still monolithic and not vivid enough though. Decorative lamps used nowadays give the function of creating various illuminating letters or patterns through electronically controlled netting devices; decorative net lights or netting lamps used for this were disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,645,342 and 5,951,146. However, such decorative lamps normally are larger by size and cost higher.
And among lamp designing in the present days generally, for the purpose of more embodying, injection molding is used to make imitated figures (such as Santa Claus) or imitated articles (such as a meteor). And then the figures or articles are decorated with lamp beads individually, they display the images of Santa Claus or the meteor when are electrically turned on, such as is the case of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,712,770; however, such decorating things are fixed per se, the decoration effect of them is stationary, they are inferior in attraction.
A U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/897,926 concerning a structure of firework light of a larger type which can generate an effect of lightened firework with a flashing function as the firework lightened in a ceremony has been filed by the applicant of the present application. The improved firework light or any of the conventional firework lights of such kind is a firework light of the larger type, it has a height of between 1.5 m to 3 m, while the stretching ranges of the radial rods of such a firework light each is about 0.6 m to 1.8 m. Such a firework light is cumbersome for manufacturing as well as cost high, and the largest trouble of it is resided in the huge volume thereof and inconvenience of transportation and storage.
The object of the present invention is to provide a sticking-positioned firework light, in which a base seat can make positioning of a plurality of lamp strings provided in a plurality of transparent pipes imitating radiation lamp pipes; a main lamp pipe extends downwardly from the center of the base seat, the top end of the main lamp pipe is connected with a light flashing device in the center of the base seat. The conductors of the internal lamp strings in the radiation lamp pipes are extended each for an ample length to connect with the main lamp pipe and its lamp string. The radiation lamp pipes and the main lamp pipe are all made of elastomer of suitable softness, all the radiation lamp pipes can be pulled out of the base seat for positioning by providing their ample lengths to form an effect of a firework in cooperating with the soft and elastic main lamp pipe, additionally, the firework light can be packed up in a package of smaller volume in favor of transportation by manufacturers or storage by distributors or users.